In nearly every sector of the electronics industry, electronic circuitry involves the interconnection of componentry such as integrated chips and bus elements. During operation of such componentry, heat is generated and a heat flux is established with the surrounding environment. In order to ensure the continued proper functioning of the circuitry, the heat is removed and dispersed to the surrounding environment. As the amount of heat generated increases, the use of flowing air to remove and dissipate the heat presents system engineers and designers with increasingly complex challenges. Nevertheless, because cooling with air places minimal demands upon the installation and operability of the circuitry, air cooling systems remain as the cooling means of choice in many electronics applications.
Such applications oftentimes incorporate the heat removal capabilities of water cooling systems at electronic modules of the circuitry by utilizing water-to-air cooling loop configurations. Water-to-air cooling loop configurations generally include discretely positioned units between which fluid communication is maintained via tubing lines or similar conduits. The units of such configurations include pumps to circulate cooling water, heat exchange devices to transfer heat from the circuitry to the water, fans for providing cooling air flow across the heated water, and water storage reservoirs. The aggregated componentry of such configurations may occupy considerable volumes within their respective systems. Because space is at a premium in most electronics applications, particularly as the sizes of the systems are reduced to keep pace with technological trends, cooling systems may be likewise reduced in size.